


It Could Happen

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 2021 motogp season, First Times, Future, M/M, cruch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: It's the 2021 season, Alex and Luca have moved up to MotoGP, Marc has made a shock move and Dani was promoted





	1. chapter one

**November 2020, Valencia**

 

"I can't believe Marc Marquez is joining us for the next two years." Mike says.

Dani looks up from his papers, in fact, from Marc's contract seeing he is beginning his new job of riders manager, it's his job to put them together. He smiles when he sees Mike, KTM's new team motorsports directer, taking over from Pit who will be at Mattinghoffen in the factory in Austria and Pit on his turn, takes over from Stefan who is going to enjoy his retirement.

"You better cause he is." Dani says and leans back in his chair.

"Thanks to you." Mike says and sits opposite him on the desk.

"I didn't do anything, I just talked to him and showed him what our bike can do, what he could do with it and after winning so much and so long on the Honda he is up for a challenge."

"He has one, you helped a lot, you made it a winning bike, our riders ended up in the top 6 of the championship this year. I'm sure you played a big part with him joining us."

"Maybe, it would be like two years ago, when you played a big part in me joining KTM." Dani says, leaning forward and looking at Mike.

"It will be great." Mike smiles.

************************************************************

When the news comes out, some months earlier, Dani gets to deal with an over excited Pol Espargaro, who will be sharing the garage with him, Zarco having gotten a good deal from another team and even tho Pol is always getting enough attention too, he's always stayed true to KTM, something that has also always been very important for Dani. 

"You know,"Pol says while he slouches on Dani's couch,"when you joined us two years ago, people were already saying Marc would follow you, that you would make the bike ready for him."

"Some just have very wild fantasies."

"Do they?" Pol asks, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes at Dani.

"They do, I swear, Marc and I never talked about this, when I would meet him during the past years, he was always very interested how I did it, but he never asked me if he could come."

"Next year is going to be brilliant." Pol muses.

"Don't expect to much."Dani warns him.

"They also said that when you joined and jet, withing six months, we had a podium bike and eight months later we won our first race."

"Yeah but I didn't develop the bike alone." Dani protests.

"No, but most changes came from you." Pol interjects and Dani hums.

*************************************************************

Marc leaving Honda comes as a surprise, Marc joining KTM comes as a shock to most although the ones closest to him don't seem to surprised; Roser and Julia, Alex, Emilio and Santi. His fans even saw this coming, it's much like Pol said to Dani, they seem convinced Dani paved the way for him and even tho he really didn't, he does find a bit pride in it. Despite him spending much less time in the paddock, Marc and Dani have always stayed close, they called and send text messages, Dani doing his best following Marc's results and Marc always being very interested in Dani's work for KTM.

There will also be two new interesting new riders lining up next year on the MotoGP grid, first there is Alex Marquez.

Alex, of course, will replace Marc at Honda, having the young Taka Nakagami next to him who makes the jump from LCR to the factory team. Dani is convinced the youngest Marquez will do brilliant, having racing in his DNA and he wonders how long it will take before Alex to be on the podium. 

The whole team has been in an uproar ever since it was announced Marc would be joining them, now a seven time motogp world champion and Mike often describes it like it was when he announced Dani would join them and it would always make the Catalan blush and Mike laugh.

 

Then there is a young Italian that will step on the M1 Yamaha, Luca Marini.

After Lin unexpectedly announced his retirement as managing director of Yamaha, his successor was even more cause for surprise, Valentino Rossi. Even though the man is already 42, going on 43, it was maybe time to step back but it was still a shock announcement and the news that his half brother Luca Marini would ride the M1 next season wasn't even such a shock, it was almost expected he would make the jump anyway after being runner up to Alex in 2019 and current champ of this year in moto2.

*************************************************************

The first test in Valencia is amazing, Marc not topping the time sheets but he's close, so close and Dani is happy Pol isn't that far off. He told Marc not to expect too much from it, that it wouldn't be surprising if he would have to start over from scratch, make the bike to his liking but apparently Marc Marquez can ride everything fast and on the evening of the second and last day, they meet up somewhere in town for dinner. Dani, Marc, Emilio, Santi, Pol and Mike and even Roser, Julia and Alex are there. When everybody has a drink Marc suddenly stands up:

"To Dani!" Marc says and the older frowns.

"What did I do?"

"You made things easy for me,"he shrugs,"paved the way."

"I did not pave the way." Dani says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his rider.

"Fine, have it your way, you always were the stubborn one from the two of us,"he says and laughs,"but really, I'm happy to be here, the KTM is a brilliant bike and the test went amazing not only for me but also for my new teammate, Pol."

Marc raises his glass to Pol who beams at him, having been in the top five for most of the time. The evening progresses steadily, everyone mingling around and talking to everyone, the atmosphere is nice and Marc's crackling laugh is often heard. Halfway thru the evening Dani slips away and finds his way to a balcony, closing the door and shivering in the cool night air. For the first time in a long time, he feels butterflies of excitement for the new season, having every faith in Marc and Pol too, of course, to take KTM to an even higher plan then he managed. Taking the rail and closing his eyes, he smiles widely.

"You seem happy with yourself." he suddenly hears and he opens his eyes to see Alex standing next to him.

Younger Marquez facing him and leaning against the rail, arms crossed and soft smile around his lips.

"Yeah, actually I am." he confesses.

"And you should, KTM should be thankful for you, for everything you did for them and I'm not just talking about you bringing in Marc."

Dani can hear the compliment shining through his words and he looks away.

"You're still one of the bests, still the one Marc looks up too, and so do I."

"You looked up to me?" Dani asks, looking back at him and tilting his head.

"Of course I did, every Spanish boy did, you were our hero and you always will be, Dani."

While Alex says it he steps closer and Dani let's go of the rail, stepping back and pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Alex." he blushes.

"Yeah Marc was right when he said you don't take compliments well, and he was also right you when he said you are cute when you blush, even adorably so."

Dani's head jerks up with that, mouth open in shock and Alex winks at him before he makes his way back inside, leaving a stunned Dani Pedrosa behind who finds himself wondering if Alex Marquez was actually flirting with him?

*************************************************************

"Jumped him the first change you got eh?"

Alex is standing at the buffet and looks at Marc with a jerk, eyes wide and looking around, hoping no one heard the words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says.

"Alex, you wound me,"Marc says, mock hurt,"I know you and I know you've had the biggest crush on Dani since you were a little kid."

"So did you." Alex tries.

"No, I looked up to him, admired him, somewhere down the line, that adoration you had, morphed into infatuation and that morphed into a crush."

Alex blushes, eyes fixed on his glass and lips pursed into a thin line.

"I didn't jump him, I would never,"he whispers,"and besides, he probably doesn't even feel the same."

"I know you wouldn't and he would be crazy if he didn't, he would be lucky to have you." Marc says, nudging Alex' shoulder.

"So, let's say Dani does feel the same, would you be ok with it?"

"Well, he is my boss now, he is 11 years your senior, that's a lot but then again, age is just a number and if he makes you happy, sure, I'd be ok with it."

"Thank you, Marc."

"Anytime, just let me know how it goes." he says.


	2. chapter two

The next couple of tests go just as well, both KTM's finding themselves in the top five constantly and even topping for a short moment during the last one in Qatar, just two weeks before the first race. The closer that race comes the more nervous Dani gets even tho Mike and even Marc tell him everything will be fine and it's just the first race. 

Also the Honda and Yamaha seem strong, both Repsol riders being extremely fast and Maverick also, where Luca stays a bit behind, the younger seemingly having some more trouble to adapt to the M1 even tho it's a smooth bike. 

The first three races are a dream, Marc instantly getting podiums and even scoring a win one time while Pol does just as good, ensuring KTM is leading in both championships firmly when they arrive in Europe, both Yamaha and Honda somehow struggling and Marc takes advantage of that.

Jerez is crazy, seeing it's Marc's home ground and his weekend is booked solid and the same goes for Dani, everyone wanting to talk to him and even tho he never really liked talking to the media, it's part of the job so he happily does. The weekend starts like the overseas races ended, getting through to q2 without trouble and when race day arrives, the team is full of hope but that hope is dashed when Marc get tangled at the start with one of the Yamaha's, Luca making a dive into the first corner underneath Marc and both can't avoid a crash. When both are sitting on the table in Clinica Mobile, waiting for the doctor to have time for them, Marc looks at the young Italian, sitting slumped on the table and shoulders hunched, eyes cast down and teeth worry his lip.

"It's ok,"Marc says suddenly, wanting to comfort the younger,"its just the third race, the season is still long."

"I know," Luca says and looks at Marc, Spaniard being taken back by the dull look in the normally so bright blue eyes,"I just wanted to make up to fast, the first three races were shit."

"You're a rookie, you need time to get used to it."

"You didn't have that problem when you moved up."

"No, but I had Dani as a teammate, he taught me everything, he was very helpful and I was lucky he was there."

"I wish I could have my own Dani." Luca murmurs.

"Can't Vale help you?"

"He wants too, he really does but there is a lot of work a team director needs to do." 

"Sorry,"Marc says and thinks over his next words carefully,"I could help you."

Luca looks at him and narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because, you're a rookie and you seem stuck."

"Yeah but that's not your problem, it wouldn't really benefit you if I got better, I'm the competition ánd I'm Valentino Rossi's half brother."

"So?"

"Sepang 2015?" Luca asks.

"Right, that was six years ago and even tho I wonder if we'll ever get over that, you're not him. You're a very different person."

"You really want to help me?"

"Sure, I don't know if I can help tho but I can try."he shrugs.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Luca says, straightening up and Marc smiles,"just, maybe we shouldn't tell Vale about this tho."

"Fine, we could meet up in Le Mans, have a talk, you could tell me what you do in the gym, what you eat, sometimes it just takes a small change."

"That would be great." Luca beams.

Luca hops off the table and leaves, leaving Marc watching after him, wondering if he really offered his help to his arch rival's younger brother and wondering if that was such a good idea, the moment he looked into those blue eyes and saw the haze being lifted and that smile, he could feel something inside him, something he hasn't been feeling in a long time.

"Marc?"

"What?" he asks, seeing Alex popping his head around the corner.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

*************************************************************

During the mornings of the Grand Prix weekends, Dani, Marc and Mike always have breakfast together and even tho Alex has his own team, he is often with them. Where Dani first thought this was because of Marc, he's not so sure anymore while they are having breakfast in Le Mans, just like in the previous weekends, Dani can feel the youngers eyes on him, watching him, looking at him. Strangely enough, it doesn't make him feel uncomfortable at all, he quickly discovers he likes it, likes having the attention of the youngest Marquez, he's a very handsome young man and Dani feels flattered he has his attention, often making eye contact with him and answering the soft smile he finds on the others lips. During breakfast that thursday, it's the first time they sit next to each other, arms close to each other and one time, when Alex leans back, his leg touches Dani's and for a moment he freezes before he relaxes into the touch, enjoying it. It makes Alex bold, resting his hand under the table on his own leg before it moves, fingertips softly tracing Dani's and the olders breath hitches for a moment. 

Dani allows it tho, allows for those fingers to wander towards his leg more, allows it when they move completely from the youngers leg to his, both so immersed in what they are doing they both jump when Marc pushes his chair back and stands up.

"I'm going to spend some time in the gym before going to the circuit."

"Ok..." Dani says, frowning while he looks at Mike who shrugs.

Before they can ask, Marc hurries away and Mike wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"I need some things from the room, meet you in the hall in 30 min.?" he asks Dani.

"Sure."

Mike gets up, nods to Alex and leaves them.

"Finally alone," Alex whispers and Dani smiles, slowly turning his face and looking at him,"is this really ok?" he asks, fingertips stroking Dani's leg.

"Yeah, it's nice but uhm...maybe you should stop." he says, covering Alex' hand with his and placing it on Alex' leg, pushing the chair away a little and clearing his throat.

"You should go." Dani says suddenly, looking at Alex intently.

"I thought you liked it?"

"I do, I just....we are surrounded by riders, we shouldn't."

"Can I come to your room then? Tonight?" Alex smirks.

"I have work."

"After dinner?" Alex frowns.

"Yes, Alex, I'm a team manager, my work doesn't stop once I leave the circuit." he says and suddenly stands up to walk away, not looking back at Alex and he wonders if it was really ok or if Dani was just being polite.

*************************************************************

The moment Marc arrives in the gym, having changed in joggers and shirt, his eyes spot Luca, lying on a bench and doing some exercises. Taking a moment to watch him, his eyes move over those long slender legs, sliver is skin showing between the band of his joggers and shirt and those arms, strong abs and seeing them relax and tense while lifting the weights. Walking up to him, he clears his throat when he is close and Luca drops the weighs in surprise, looking at Marc. Both sink to the floor to pick them up, suddenly very close together and Marc can smell the sweat, normally not his favourite smell but this time a shiver runs through him.

"Don't sneak up on my like that." Luca says and gets up.

"Sorry. That looked good, what exercises do you normally do?"

"All sorts of exercises, I don't really have a routine."

"Well, you need one, your body needs to get used to a certain process, that is very important. I can write down what I do?"

"Ok."

Luca sits down, watching up at Marc and the Spaniard nods, realising he doesn't have a pen and paper with him so he decides to just tell Luca what he does and in what order and how important it is to keep doing it in that order.

"When do you exercise? During race weekends too?" Luca asks.

"No, only in between races, I have a gym at home so...."

"No." Luca says and gets up.

"No?"

"I'm not coming to Andorra to train to with you."

"It would be easier." Marc says.

"Vale has one at the ranch too."

"Yeah I'm not going there, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even let me on the property."

Luca looks at his feet, shuffling one, knowing that if he wants to learn the exercises, it would go a lot faster and he would be in shape a lot faster if Marc would teach him but being alone with him in his house in Andorra?


	3. chapter three

Dani is sitting cross legged on the couch, papers scattered around him and typing away on his notebook, every now and then pushing his glasses back on his nose and when someone knocks on the door, he absentmindedly yells it's open. Not looking up form his notebook and papers, he faintly hears footsteps approaching and something catches his eye, looking at it quickly he has to do a double take before he frowns at the bottle of red wine and follows the arm up to end up looking into two green eyes belonging to Alex Marquez.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, sounding a bit agitated,"I told you I had work."

"I know,"Alex says and grabs some papers to make room for himself,"but all work and no play makes Dani a very dull boy."

"Are you really quoting Jack Nicholson from the shining? Aren't you a bit young for that?" Dani asks, taking his glasses off and watching Alex.

"I'm not that young,"Alex smirks,"wine?"

Dani nods, watching how Alex finds his way into the kitchen before he gathers his papers and pus them away and the notebook too, untangling his legs and groaning while placing his feet in the ground and straightening his back, feeling the muscles pop while he rolls his head from side to side.

"Here." Alex says.

"Thanks."

Dani takes the wineglass, taking a sip and smiling, almost spilling his wine when he suddenly feels hands on his shoulders and fingers that massage him.

"What are you doing?" he asks, releasing a satisfied hum when Alex rubs him *just* right,"god that feels so good, Alex."

Alex smiles, feeling the soft little moans and whimpers Dani releases going straight to his cock. Trying to keep himself in check, Alex lets his eyes wonder around the room, landing on the glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." he says.

"Yeah, only started when I started this job, I have so many papers to look over and peer at my notebook, at one point I can't do without them."

"They look cute on you." he says.

Dani smiles and looks over his shoulder at the younger, soft smile around his lips.

"Thank you." he says.

"You're taking that compliment a lot better then the last time."

"Maybe I decided that I like getting compliments from you." he says.

Turning back and lifting Alex' glass, he turns himself towards the other, handing it to him and they hold their glasses up, clinking them together while they keep eye contact but Alex almost chokes in his wine, face scrunched up and Dani frowns.

"Is this the first time you're drinking wine?" he asks.

Alex nods, couching and Dani takes his glass to put it away, waiting for Alex to come too.

"Why did you bring it if you don't drink it?"

"I don't know, it's alcohol and it seems more appropriate to bring wine then beer."

"Beer would have been good too." Dani says and gets up, placing his glass on the table and grabbing something from the fridge, handing the bottle of beer to Alex.

"Thanks." he smiles, taking a large gulp to wash away the taste of the wine and Dani laughs.

"It is a good wine tho." he says.

"Yeah, just picked something that was expensive."

"You shouldn't spent money on me like that."

"It's my money and if I want to spent that on a handsome guy then I will." he says, winking making Dani blush. 

The rest of the evening is spent just talking and laughing and Dani realises he likes being in Alex' company and he is a lot smarter then you would think, can talk about a lot of other topics then just racing too and it's refreshing. After three glasses of wine, Dani needs to pee and he stands up, wavering a little and Alex quickly gets up and steady's him, hands on his hips and looking down at him, mocca locking in on green, Dani's hands on Alex' chest.

"Guess I shouldn't have taken that last glass." Dani whispers.

"Yeah..."

Feeling brave, Alex' hands slide lower, slipping underneath Dani's shirt and fingers curling around his sides, Dani being frozen but not able to stop him. Smirk around his lips, Alex dips his fingers underneath the band of Dani's jeans just the slightest, hearing the olders breath hitch, Dani's hands clutching Alex' shirt. 

Both slowly lean in, eyes flickering to lips before they lock in again and when they are just an inch apart, Dani suddenly turns away, closing his eyes and feeling Alex sigh.

"You should go."

"Dani...."

"Please, just....you have practise tomorrow, the team needs you fresh and sharp."

Loosening himself from Alex, Dani steps back, hands shoved in his jeans pocket and leaving for the bathroom, looking over his shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning." he says.

Once he is on the other side of the door, he leans against it, closing his eyes and hearing the door to the hallway close, damn he was so close, even tho he really enjoys Alex' company and he knows he could easily fall for him, or has he already? He knows he can't, he shouldn't, 

His mind wonders to Marc, his rider, Alex' older brother, having been his teammate for six years he knows how close they are and he knows Marc will never allow this to happen, Dani is 11 years Alex' senior, no matter how much Dani wants it, wants Alex, he just can't and he won't have Alex being a dirty secret of his, he deserves better.

*************************************************************

Breakfast the next morning is slightly different, for once Alex isn't there and Dani just can't help but feel responsible for that. His eyes keep wandering through the restaurant but he doesn't see him anywhere and he also doesn't have much time to dwell on it. Finishing up breakfast, they make they're way to the circuit, getting ready for the practise and Marc frowns when he sees Alex crash, his second one that weekend and he seems to be distracted somewhat. Making a mental note to ask him about him later, he focuses back on his own task. 

The weekend turns out ok, Pol ending up tenth and Marc fifth, everyone is packing the things back up, having a three week break meaning everyone is free for a week and when he is done packing, Marc wanders down to the Honda floor, greeting some mechanics of which most he still knows and he knocks on Alex' room, the younger opening and turning away again to resume packing.

"Are you ok?" Marc asks while leaning against the door frame, Alex pausing before he resumes his packing.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You fell in every session, including the race."

"So? It's racing, Marc, it happens."

"I know, you just, that mistake you made in the race seems a bit odd,"Marc says and comes closer, walking around the bed and sitting down,"how are things with Dani going?"

Alex freezes, dropping the clothes in the suitcase and he shrugs.

"Did he like the wine?"

"Yeah, it was good, I almost choked in it tho."Alex says and blushes.

"I'm sure he would have gladly giving you mouth to mouth tho."Marc laughs but Alex just rolls his eyes.

"He's very confusing,"Alex sighs and sits down too,"one moment things are going good and I think we're getting somewhere and when we are about to kiss he just pushes me away."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just not that into me."

"Then why does he let you get close enough to almost kiss?"

"I don't know, Marc! I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get to the airport and back home. You have any plans?"

"Uhm well, actually Luca is coming over."

"Luca? Luca Marini?"

"Yeah, he's been having some trouble adjusting to the races and since the testing went so well, he's a bit disappointed."

"Can't Vale help him?"

"He doesn't seem to have the time, too busy doing things that a team manager has to do."

"It's not your job to help him."

"I know but I want too."

"You like him."

"What?" 

"You like him." Alex says, nudging his shoulder.

"I hardly know him."

"And yet you invite him to your home in Andorra to help him, you have an ulterior motive, luring poor unsuspecting Luca to your house in Andorra, far away from civilisation so you can have your way with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, guess I'm not the only sneaky Marquez."

"Well, if you are so sneaky, why don't you go to Geneva? Dani's house is also very remote."

Alex falls silent, resuming his packing and Marc takes it as a hint, knowing that maybe some distance between the two might be good for him.


	4. chapter four

After having arrived home, Marc has about a day before Luca will join him and the words Alex told him keep echoing through his mind. He really does want to help the younger one, but he also can't deny he might hope something might happen. But then again, Marc has no idea if Luca is gay so he has to play his cards right, making a list of the exercises he does himself to get and keep in shape, he jogs down the stairs, making sure everything is ready and the next day, he makes a quick note of his spare bedroom, making sure it has freshly washed sheets and everything is clean. When around noon, the doorbell rings he freezes, unable to help himself, he watches into the mirror, hands running through his hair before he opens the door, voice momentarily stuck in his throat when he sees those beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey, come in." he says and steps back.

Luca nods and steps past him, dropping his backpack at the door and walking into the living room, looking around.

"You have a very beautiful house." he says.

"Thanks."

"So,"Luca says and turns to him,"what do you want to do first?"

"Uhm well, I made a list of the exercises I do,"he says and hands him the list,"we could start with that if that's ok. Or do you want to rest first?"

"No I'm fine, Italy is not that far away by plane."

"Right, come on."

Marc walks down the steps to his gym, Luca being in awe with the expensive equipment he sees and he whistles.

"This must have cost you a fortune." he says, wondering around the large room.

"It did but I need it and I can be lazy, it's much easier to work out at home then somewhere in a gym where people are constantly watching me."

"That makes sense, Vale has a huge gym too."

"What did you tell him? About this?"

"Nothing, seeing what happened, I know he wouldn't agree with this but then again, I don't have any problems with you and I'm 24 so I can make my own decisions."

"Fair enough, ok let's start."

Marc works down the list, first doing the exercises himself and then Luca copies him, he is a quick learner and Marc only has to step in a couple of times to adjust his posture, every touch the have sending shivers down his spine but he suppresses them. Once they are done, both are sweaty and without really thinking about it, Marc strips out of his shirt, Luca's eyes wandering in the mirror over that toned chest and those muscles, pausing when they see his scar due to his shoulder operation.

"It's completely healed?" Luca asks and Marc frowns,"you're shoulder."

"Oh, yeah luckily it is, it only causes me a bit pain when the weather is really cold."

"Yeah mine too."

"Oh I forgot, you had that shoulder problem too,"Marc says and bites his lip, knowing this is his change,"can I see it?"

"My scar?" Luca asks.

Marc nods, seeing Luca hesitate but eventually he peels of his shirt to throw it away. Marc looks at the scar again, finger reaching out and looking back at Luca waiting for permission and when the younger nods, Marc softly traces it, smiling when he feels the younger shiver.

"It healed nicely, better then mine, it's still a bit rough around the edges."

Luca is now the one to reach out and waiting for Marc to nod, he lets his fingertips trace the line and he does feel some roughness.

"Suits you,"Luca says,"the roughness."

Luca smiles and looks at Marc through his eyelashes, time seemingly standing still and Marc smiles.

"And the smoothness of yours fits you."

Both step back, Marc clearing his throat and looking at his watch.

"We should take a shower and have something to eat."he says, turning around.

"Yeah even tho I'm thankful you are helping me, I'm not that thankful."Luca says.

Marc stops mid step, hearing the implications and he quickly swirls on his heels, eyes wide.

"No! I know I didn't mean....I was just meaning...."Marc is rambling while Luca walks up closer, smirk around his lips.

"Don't worry I know, I was just joking, for now." he says, winking at Marc   
Both grabs his shirt, Marc quickly doing the same, cheeks still rosy and they walk back up, Marc showing Luca his room and while he disappears into his, he walks through to bathroom, undressing and stepping under the stream, closing his eyes and letting the warm water cascade down his body, still feeling the smooth skin of the Italian underneath his fingertips, even tho he is satisfied that apparently touching him, didn't leave Luca unaffected, he still knows he needs to take it easy but he honestly wonders if he can, the younger having crawled under his skin quicker then he thought. Turning the shower cold for the last minute, he grabs joggers and shirt to walk down the stairs, finding it empty and he starts dinner, just a salad and some fruit. When Luca comes downstairs, Marc is momentarily speechless, hair damp and eyes seemingly even brighter blue then usual and Luca blushes under the intense stare.

"Uh, sorry,"Marc says, turning away and grabbing the bowl of fruit to place it on the table, handing Luca a plate of fruit,"here."

*************************************************************

During the first days of the break, Dani can't seem to focus on anything, his evening with Alex keeps going through his thoughts, knowing the younger was probably waiting for him to kiss him and even tho he wanted too, pushing him away was the right thing to do, wasn't it? 

He can still see the hurt look in the others eyes, feeling the hurt himself and before he knows it, he finds himself on social media, the first picture of Alex he sees is a nice one, wearing a hoodie and smiling into the camera, giving Dani butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't really have anything to do and he wonders is he should but it seems like he has already made the decision. It's a seven hour flight so he decides to go by car, knowing he will be exhausted once he gets there but he knows that now he made the decision he just doesn't want to wait anymore. Luckily the ride goes smoothly, stopping a couple of times to get some sleep before he resumes his way and once he pulls up into the town of Cervera he is marvelled at the red and blue flags he sees with the #93 and #73. Suddenly he realises he can't just drive up to their home, knowing Roser and Julia will be there so instead, he finds the small forest and parks the car, grabbing his phone and dialling Alex' number. Voice being caught in his throat when he hears Alex answer, he almost hangs up again.

"Hi, it's me." he says.

"Dani?" 

"Yeah."

"Did you wanted to call Marc and you called me instead?" he chuckles.

"No, no I didn't, I wanted to call you."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Uhm, I'm........in Cervera. Now."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm in Cervera Alex, can you come to me, please?"

"Where are you?"

"Some forest, parking lot."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Once Dani has hug up, he realises how nervous he is, tapping his foot on the floor and looking around himself, being grateful he picked a SUV with tinted windows giving them at least some privacy. When his door opens and Alex slides inside next to him he looks up, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Hi."Alex says and just the simple word eases Dani's nerves and he smiles.

"Hi."

"So, care to share why you are here?"

"Well, I keep thinking about how we parted, after the last race, I keep seeing that look in your eyes and I don't like it."

"Nothing you can do about it." Alex shrugs.

Dani takes a deep breath ad reaches over, lacing his fingers with Alex' hand and the younger looks at them.

"I know what you want, I just need to know if you are sure, Alex."

"Yeah,"he says and tightens his grip on Dani's fingers."I'm very sure, I've always wanted you."

"And this is not some.....hero adoration thing?"

"No,"Alex laughs,"it might have started out that way but my feelings for you became so much deeper in the last year."

"I'm flattered you think of me that way,"Dani says and Alex slowly turns his face to look at him,"come here."

Making a come hither movement with his finger, Alex smiles and leans in, pausing when they are a inch apart, Dani smiling and closing the distance, pressing his lips against the youngers. Both release a breath into the kiss, Alex turning his face and deepening it while he cups Dani's cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. When they break the kiss Alex smiles, forehead resting against Dani.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."he says.

"It won't be easy, we'll have to hide."

"I know, but I'll take it anyway."

"So, can you convince your mum and dad you'll be staying with a friend for the next couple of days while I'll 'kidnap' you to Geneva?"

"Most of my friends live around here and they know them but I can use Marc as an excuse."

"And what are you going to tell him then?"

"That I'm with you, he knows."

"He does?" Dani asks, face turning pale.

"Yeah but he doesn't mind, really, I can tell mum and dad I'm with him, he'll have my back."

"Very well then, go pack some things, I'll wait here for you."

Alex nods, leaning in again for a kiss before he hurries back home.


	5. chapter five

The next day, both find themselves in the gym again, Marc letting Luca teaching Luca some of the lighter exercises before they move upstairs and have a light lunch. After lunch both move upstairs to change into cycle gear and while Marc is sitting outside preparing the bicycles, he looks up at movement, eyes wandering over the long slender form that is Luca Marini is just tight lycra and he curses under his breath, realising this might not have been the best idea but cycling is part of the routine.

"That's your bike, see if the saddle is ok, I can change it if it's not."

Luca nods, taking the bike and riding around and he smiles.

"This is great!"

Marc smiles, standing up and grabbing his bike, paddling along Luca and gesturing for him to follow him. unbeknownst to Marc, it gives Luca a very good view on his behind that is absolutely worth looking at. One time when Marc looks back, the Spaniard catches him staring and he frowns, wondering if he saw that right and he bites his lip. Halfway they have a stop at a clearing, taking some rest and having some rest. Marc having pulled his feet up and hands behind his back, leaning back while Luca sits cross legged next to him, overlooking the town of Andorra.

"I understand why you moved here,"the Italian said,"it's perfect for training."

"It is, there are more MotoGP riders living here."

"Do you train with them a lot?"

"No, usually with Alex or alone."

"Where is Alex?" Luca asks.

"Uhm, well, I just got a text from him, he's with a friend." Marc says but Luca can hear in his voice he is hiding something.

"Just a friend?"

"Sort of, it's still early on in their relationship, he wants me to cover for him to our parents."

"Why does he keep it a secret?" Luca asks, not understanding,"your parents seem very open minded about everything."

"Yeah it's just...."

"What?"

"Well..."

"About who it is?" Luca asks and moves closer.

"Yeah."

"So, who is he?"

"I can't say."

"Sure you can."Luca says and pokes Marc's side making him move away.

"No, I really can't." he says.

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone." 

Luca starts tickling Marc having the other laugh and he grabs his hands, the two ending up in a light scruffle, ending in Luca straddling Marc, fingers curled around Marc's wrist and pinning him to the ground. Faces inches away from each other and both breathing shallow, Luca's eyes flicking to Marc's lips and back to his eyes again, both realising the thin lycra does nothing to hide what both are feeling.

"Luca..."

But the rest of the sentence is swallowed by the Italian when he leans in and kisses Marc, lips working against each other perfectly, like they were made for the other, Luca's hand releasing Marc's wrist and cupping his cheek to deepen it, thumb stroking his cheekbone. Squirming his other hand free, they both find home on Luca's hips, fingertips digging in the skin and like it has a mind of it's own, Marc's hips flex upwards having Luca moan and break the kiss.

"Shit, sorry, I wasn't...." 

Marc's words, however, turn into a low moan when Luca rocks his hips back and forth, breath hitching and he licks his lips.

"How about we get back, and this time, we can share a shower."

************************************************************* 

It's a long ride but Alex can be very entertaining, telling Dani all sorts of story's about his childhood and the things he and Marc got up to. There are quiet some funny ones and it's obvious Alex adores his older brother and looks up to him. They take a couple of breaks but mostly, one of them just goes out, making sure no one recognises them and once they drive up Dani's driveway, Alex looks out of the window and he smiles.

"So this is your house."he says.

"Yes, this is it."

Grabbing his backpack, Alex follows Dani inside, the older closing the door and watching how Alex wanders through the house, eyes scanning over the living room, peeking inside the large kitchen and looking out the window, smiling when he spots a pool.

"Can we go for a swim?" he says.

"Hm, later." Dani hums.

Arms circle his waist and he is turned around, Dani's fingers reaching up and opening the buttons on Alex' shirt, pressing his lips against every piece of skin he reveals. Hearing Alex' breath hitch he smiles, hand moving aside and fingers moving over his nipple before his lips follow, tongue dragging over the nipple while his fingers move lower, popping the button of his jeans and slipping his hands underneath the band of his boxers, cupping Alex' ass cheeks and squeezing.

"You in a hurry?" Alex asks breathless.

"Well, I have a confession to make,"Dani says and looks up through his eyelashes,"you weren't the only one with a crush."

"What? You had a crush on me?" Alex giggles, hardly believing what he hears.

"I did, for the longest time so now that I finally have you here, I really don't want to wait any longer to have my way with you,"Dani says, leaning up and tugging his earlobe,"or do you want to fuck me?"

Alex groans with just the thought and that makes Dani smile, littering kisses all over that gorgeous skin.

"You been with a man before?" he asks.

"Uhm, yes."Alex says, head falling back against the glass while Dani's lips kiss a path down.

"Was it good?"

"I guess."Alex says, voice sounding confused.

"You guess?" Dani asks and stops his kisses, looking at Alex,"did he hurt you?"

"No, well, it hurt in the beginning but after the initial pain it was great."

"Good, that's good, saves me the trouble of getting a name out of you and murder him." Dani says and resumes his exploration of Alex chest with his lips.

"Well, that's one way of eliminating the competition on track." Alex says and freezes, realising what he says, eyes moving to Dani who doesn't even seem to notice, fingers dipping inside his boxers again and stroking his inner thighs making Alex moan. 

Dani smiles, stepping back and taking his hand, leading him up the stairs and into his spacious bedroom, four poster bed standing against the wall and Dani releases Alex' hand to strip off his shirt, hands reaching for his belt to unbuckle it while he turns around, stopping in his movements when he sees Alex looking at the bed wide eyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alex says but keeps looking at the bed.

"Hey, if you don't want this we can wait...."

"No,"Alex says quickly and turns to Dani,"I want this, I want you I just...I have been wanting this for so long, dreamt about this for so long I can hardly believe it is real."

Dani smiles and walks up to him, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a deep kiss, stealing Alex' breath and tugging his lip before he breaks the kiss.

"This is real, and if you get naked, I'll do the same and I'll make all your dreams come true." Dani whispers.

Alex' breath hitches just before he scrambles out of his clothes making Dani laugh and he does the same, tumbling between the sheets, Dani eventually ends on top, kissing his way down a shuddering body. Settling between his legs, he looks up, eyes following a heaving chest and seeing Alex leaning up on his elbows, green eyes watching him intently and he smiles, leaning in and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, feeling it respond to the touch, tongue curling around the crown and taking him in deep, Alex moans, falling back on the bed and closing his eyes. Placing his feet flat on the matres and rocking his hips upwards, feeling of being enveloped by Dani's mouth heavenly and he hisses when a finger breaches him. Dani looks up, seeing Alex' face tense up and he curls his tongue around the crown, dipping it underneath the foreskin and waiting for Alex to relax before he pushes it in further.

He might have been with another man before, Dani can tell by his reactions it has been awhile, taking his time and making sure Alex experiences as little pain as possible, he finally pulls his fingers back. Kissing his way up a shuddering body, he settles between his legs, hands placed next to Alex' head and waiting for the other to look at him.

"You ready?"

"Born ready." Alex breaths and Dani chuckles.

Taking himself in hand, he places the tip against Alex' opening, slowly pushing his way inside, watching the youngers face turn into pain and leaning in to kiss his lips while a hand moves between their body's and he starts tugging Alex' cock in time with his thrusting. Eventually feeling Alex smile against his lips and he leans back, smile tugging at the corners of his own lips.

"Good?" he asks.

"Fuck yes,"Alex says and wraps his long legs around Dani's waist, locking his ankles on his back and urging him on,"come on, faster, Dani."

Dani pushes himself a bit up, releasing Alex' cock and putting more force behind his thrusting, having Alex moan with every inwards thrust. Mocca eyes move over a heaving sweaty body, muscles that tense and relax with every inwards thrust and landing on the youngers cock that lies hard between them, tip an angry red and cum leaking out. Reaching down again, Dani strokes the cum off of the tip having Alex shudder, rocking into him faster and deeper, Dani finds a rhythm, rocking inside while tugging his cock and pulling back and stroking his tip. It doesn't take long for Alex to shown signs of orgasm, Dani thrusting harder, fingertip dipping underneath the foreskin and stroking his most sensitive spot, legs gripping Dani's waist so tight he can feel his sides aching. Stretching over him, Dani grabs the headboard with his hands, pounding into the younger hard and deep and feeling Alex freeze before his body jerks, reaching his peak and clamping down on Dani so hard the older moans and finds his release. 

Breathing hard, Dani collapses on top of Alex, the younger moving his hands from the crumpled sheets to his back, making long strokes up and down while Dani shivers and buries his head in Alex' neck, younger turning his face and pressing a lingering kiss against Dani's temple.

"Well, that was even better then I had imagined." Alex says, feeling Dani laugh.

"That was fucking amazing." Dani agrees.

Lifting himself up, he looks at Alex, leaning in and pecking his lips a couple of times before he rolls off of him, both groaning when he slips out, lying on their back, they stare at the ceiling before Alex breaks the silence.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Dani asks.

"How long have you been having that crush on me?" Alex asks, rolling on his side and supporting his head with his hand.

"I've always liked you and thought you were handsome but after that dinner after testing in Valencia, when you came to see me on the balcony and told me I looked cute and adorable when I blush, that's when I realised my feelings for you went deeper."

Dani leans in and kisses Alex' lips before he sits up, making his way to the bathroom and grabbing a cloth to clean Alex up. Feeling his eyes on him, Dani smiles, blush creeping up his cheeks and Alex reaches out, cupping his cheek.

"Still cute when you blush." he says.


	6. chapter six

The way back to Marc's house is strange, somehow he just can't keep his eyes off of Luca, the Italian every now and then looking back over his shoulder and throwing him a wink. Once the bikes are stored and they walk into the room, Luca goes straight for the bathroom.

"No wait."he says and Luca freezes, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

"Changed your mind?"

"No but the bathroom upstairs, next to my bedroom is bigger, we'd have more room." he says, smirk around his lips.

"More room for what?" Luca asks and stalks closer.

"Well, to shower, together, it's very spacious, has a tiled bench." Marc says, shrugging.

"So one of us sits down while the other showers," Luca says and crowds Marc against the wall,"or do you want to fuck me on that?"

Marc closes his eyes and bites his lip before he laughs and looks at Luca.

"You are much more forward with words then I thought you would be but I love it." Marc smiles.

Luca smirks and grabs Marc's ass cheeks to squeeze them and pull him flush against him.

"Damn Luca." he breaths.

Luca smiles, leaning down and capturing Marc's lips in a deep kiss, Spaniards arms winding around his shoulders and Luca's hands slide down over his sides, hooking in his thighs and lifting him up. Marc wraps his legs around a narrow waist while Luca stumbles up the stairs, Marc murmuring where his bedroom is and Luca walks into it. Breaking the kiss when Luca looks around for the door and he smiles, feeling Marc kiss and nip his neck while he walks into the bathroom.

"That is spacious." Luca smiles.

"Hm, designed it myself."

"You have taste."

It's in the corner of the bathroom, it's nine by nineteen feet and has glass walls. The bench is in front of the small wall, tiled in the same colours as the shower itself and it even has some alcoves for washing stuff. Luca places Marc on his feet while they kiss again and hands wander and tug at clothes, tight lycra not making it easy to get off but the manage and once naked, Luca steps back, eyes raking over Marc's body slowly and smirk appearing on his lips when he sees the slight smirk on Marc's lips.

"You know how gorgeous you are don't you?" Luca whispers.

Walking up to him and taking his hand, Luca leads them into the shower, Marc opening the faucet and ragulating the water while Luca wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his shoulder, hand wandering lower and circling Marc's cock, slowly stroking having Marc groan.

"Just as forward in your actions." he smiles.

Luca smiles too ad bites his shoulder, Marc laughing and turning around in his arms, grabbing Luca's face and pulling him into a searing kiss, crowding him back against the wall and tugging Luca's lip before he breaks the kiss and winds his arms around his shoulders again, eyes meeting and Marc tilts his head.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"You."

"Yes you already said that, but you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?"

"Details details, as long as there is fucking involved I'm fine." Luca says.

Lips trailing a path down and kissing his skin, he takes his time, dropping open mouthed kisses on his shoulder, collorbone, one hand moving to his nipple and thumb rubbing the bud, he takes the other in his mouth, sucking and tugging it. Sinking to his knees, his fingers curl around Marc's side, pressing butterfly kisses against the skin and Marc's fingers slip in Luca's hair, being guided back against the wall, Marc sags against it, looking down and being mesmerized by the sight of Luca Marini, naked in his shower, on his knees before him. Chrystal blue eyes look back at him, thumbs stroking his inner thighs and leaning in, eyes keeping locked at each other while Luca takes him in his mouth, he's half hard and Luca curls his tongue around the shaft, sucking and hollowing his cheeks while his tongue pushes underneath the foreskin, feeling the shaft growing rapidly in his mouth. 

Marc groans and tugs Luca's hair while his head falls back against the tiles with a thud, releasing a shaky breath and Luca's lips curl up into a smile. Pushing his legs a little further apart, Luca's fingers wander between Marc's legs, circling his hole and pushing a finger inside, Marc's fingers tightening in his hair and hips rocking forward. Feeling his cock scrape the back of Luca's throat, he is somewhat surprised the Italian doesn't even flinch but swallows around him.

"Oh fuck, Luca..."

Marc's knees buckle under the pleasure, Luca's fingers being pushed inside completely now and abusing Marc's prostate, hearing the Spaniards breath hitch and he feels his climax approaching, trying to pull Luca off.

"I'm going to cum...."

Luca doubles his efforts, sucking, swallowing, abusing his prostate ad resisting Marc's insistent tugs on his hair, wanting him to cum in his mouth and he does, Luca pinning him against the wall to prevent him from choking and Marc from falling over. While Luca keeps working him through his orgasm, he pushes a second finger inside him, scissoring them and keeping away from his prostate this time. Letting him slip from his mouth, he drops an occasional kiss on Marc's skin before he kisses him, Marc not being able to kiss him back tho, KTM rider trying his best to come back down to earth.

Luca hitches a leg up and over his waist before he pins Marc against the wall with his hips and lifts up the other, pushing the Spaniard up and sliding his own cock between Marc's legs, positioning himself against his opening. Nosing his cheek, Luca waits until Marc looks at him and when he does, Luca slowly pushes his way inside, both groan, Marc's head falling back against the tiles again with pleasure while Luca buries his face in Marc's neck, rocking up into him slow, Marc clenching around him and feeling every ridge and vein of the Italians cock.

"God, you feel so good."Luca breaths.

Marc groans, feeling how Luca starts rocking faster and deeper, pushing Marc up against the wall and having him slide down, impaling himself on Luca's cock. Leaning in, Marc seals their lips in a deep kiss, both breathing hard and the kiss is sloppy but neither care, feeling Luca's fingers wrap around his cock and tug, thumb sliding over the tip Marc is already close again. Tightening his arms around Luca's neck, he moans broken when he spills his seed between them, gripping Luca like a vice and pulling the younger over too. 

Both need some time to recover, staying like that underneath the spray for some time before Luca slowly let's Marc go, the Spaniard wavering on his feet and Luca grips his hips to steady him. Marc's fingers slip in Luca's hair, standing on his toes and pressing his lips against Luca's in a soft, sweet way, both smile into it.

 

After, both are wrapped up in each other, Luca lying on his back and Marc half on top of him, drawing circles on the Italians chest.

"What are you thinking?" Luca asks.

"Vale."Marc says and rests his chin on Luca's chest, looking up at him.

"Thanks for ruining the mood." Luca says.

Marc rolls his eyes and moves up, lying on his side and supporting his head with his hand.

"I'm serious, we aren't exactly friends, more like mortal enemies, he'll have a heart attack when he finds out about this, you are his little brother."

"I might be his 'little brother' but I'm grown up and am very capable of deciding how to spend my free time and with who and Vale just needs to mind his own business and leave me alone."

Marc chuckles and leans in to press his lips against Luca's, the Italians fingers slipping in dark locks and turning Marc's face to deepen it before they break it. Marc grabs Luca's wrists and pins them above his head while he nestles between Luca's legs, leaning in and leaving love bites all over the Italians skin while he rocks against him, cocks growing rapidly again. Marc working a way down Luca's body and starting on working him open, it doesn't take very long before Luca is a panting mess beneath the Spaniard. Kissing his way up and shuddering body, Marc takes his cock in hand and tugs a few times before he slowly sinks into Luca, Italian moaning and pushing his head back into the pillow. 

Stilling when he has bottomed out, Marc places his hands next to Luca's head and looks at him, swivelling his hips and having Luca gasp, eyes wide open and Marc suddenly thrusts hard inside him, not giving him any time to get used to the intrusion Marc starts to set a brutal pace, pounding into the Italian who seems to love it, teeth biting his lip and dark blue eyes looking up at him with lust and desire. Spreading his legs wider, almost as if he is encouraging him, Luca smirks and Marc slides his knees beneath him to place even more force behind his pounding, fucking the Italian into the matres, skin slapping skin the only sound heard in the room and it pushes both to an explosive climax, Luca clamping down on Marc while he cums over his chest and the Spaniard cums deep inside Luca. Both stilling, Marc collapses on top of Luca, the Italian wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, not caring about the seed that is between them or the sticky sweat that is coating them both.

*************************************************************

Back in Geneva, Alex and Dani are still in bed, Alex on his back and Dani curled around him, head on his chest and fingers drawing patters on his chest.

"So,"Dani says and looks up at Alex,"who was it?"

"Who was who?" Alex asks, not understanding.

"When you said when I told you it saved me the trouble from demanding a name and killing him, you said 'that's one way of eliminating the competition on track."

"Yeah...I thought you didn't hear that, you didn't reacted."

"Because I had other things on my mind,"Dani smirks and moves up to kiss him,"come on, who was it?"


	7. chapter seven

Alex laughs nervously, eyes moving through the room but Dani takes his chin and makes him look at him.

"Come on, tell me who it was."

"It's not important, I was struggling with my sexuality and even tho Marc and I tell each other everything, it's still awkward to discuss your sex life with your brother so....I don't even remember exactly how but somehow, we got talking and he confessed he was gay and I just....I didn't really know him and that made it surprisingly easy to open up to him and one thing let to another but it was years ago and only lasted a couple of months."

"So he helped you."

"Yeah, he did."

"Did Marc know?"

"He knew something was up but no, not with who, he just said that as long as he was good to me he was fine."

"Was he?"

"He was, he was very sweet and very patient with me."

"Then why break it off?" Dani asks, confused.

"Because,"Alex says and wraps Dani up in his arms to roll them around,"I was already hooked on a certain Spaniard, with dark hair and mocca eyes and he didn't wanted to be second best to you. But we parted as friends."

"It's ashame you won't tell me who he is so I can thank him."Dani says, smile appearing around his lips.

"Nice try." Alex laughs and leans in to seal their lips in a kiss.

*************************************************************

Back in Andorra, Luca and Marc are lying in each others arms, soft kisses and touches are exchanged and when Marc exhales deeply Luca leans back.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah,"he says, smiling at the younger,"I'm fine, still can't believe this is real."

"Well, it is."

They stay in bed for a little longer, just relaxing and enjoying each other before they get up, pulling on boxers and walking downstairs. Luca sitting down behind the bar while Marc makes them a snack when he turns to him.

"Why don't you go to the living room, pick a movie and there's a blanket over the back of the couch, get under it and I'll join you soon with popcorn and drinks."

Luca smiles, nodding and getting into the living room, Marc smiling and turning back to the snacks and when he is done, he walks into the living room, handing Luca the popcorn and setting the drinks on the table while he walks past the Italian who's blue eyes follow his every move. Watching how Marc grabs the curtains and closes them, making it dim in the room, switching on a soft light, he settles beneath the blanket, Luca instantly curling himself around the Spaniard who drops a kiss on his head.

Luca picked a good movie and although Marc always loves watching it, somehow he can't concentrate now, eyes drifting to Luca more then once, still in disbelief the Italian is there, in his arms. Letting his fingers wander, they slowly caress Luca's chest, following the muscles there and moving to his side, sinking down and slipping beneath the band of his boxers just the tiniest before they move up and over his side again, pulling him a bit closer and after having done that for the past hour, Luca suddenly looks up at him. Eyes almost black with desire and Marc pauses in his ministrations, Luca takes Marc's other hand, guiding it underneath the blanket and down his body to cover his cock, Marc's breath hitching when he finds the Italian hard.

Rocking his hips into Marc's hand, Luca moans softly, sound going straight to Marc's cock and he shifts, making Luca sit up and straddle him. Blanket falling down, pooling around his hips and Marc's eyes take in the lean body above him, hand reaching out and tracing the muscles while Luca rocks back and forth on his lap. Head falling back against the headrest of the couch with pleasure, he closes his eyes, feeling one of Luca's hands slip beneath his boxers and curling around his cock, tugging and luring the most beautiful sounds from the Spaniard.

"Così bello sei." Luca whispers. 

Hearing Luca speak in his native tongue, makes Marc shiver and Luca smiles, leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, freeing his erection before he takes his own out, wrapping his long slender fingers around both cocks, he tugs while he keeps rocking back and forth, working them both towards a climax fast and when it comes, it takes their breaths away, moans and whimpers are swallowed by the other while they come down from their high.

Suddenly shivering, Marc takes the blanket and wraps them up in it before he stands up with Luca in his arms, walking him up the stairs and putting him down on the bed, grabbing a cloth to clean them both up before he manhandles Luca on his side and he spoons the taller from behind, pressing a kiss against the Italians shoulder before both drift off.

*************************************************************

When it's time to go again, both couples are reluctant to leave their shelter where it is just them, Dani and Alex knowing it won't be that hard for them to see each other and spend time together seeing Marc is their rider and he knows, but with Marc and Luca it is different, both don't have reasons to be in each others company and they exchange numbers, using an alias as a cover. Marc has carefully suggested to tell Alex and Dani, his younger brother already knowing anyway, more or less, making it a bit easier to see each other but Luca is very reluctant so for now it stays between them.

Seeing the next race is Mugello, Luca doesn't have much time anyway, Italian media being very interested in the young Italian and his weekend is booked solid, reducing their time to text messages and short quick calls.

Mugello is a circuit Marc has always liked a lot it's fast corners and high speed straight but it still comes as a surprise that Marc takes pole and Pol ends up fourth on the grid. What is even more of a surprise is that Luca is right up there with him, second, while Maverick has third and Alex is fifth.

As soon as the lights go out, Marc is off and Dani has never been this nervous before, watching on the monitors, watching Marc dive into the first corner first, he's still leading halfway the first lap. Keeping his eyes on Marc's times, he is amazed at what he sees, he is so constant in his times it's scary but it's also good, knowing with the high temperatures you need to save your tyres and that is what he is doing.

Pol can keep up surprisingly well, having gained a place when he passed Maverick for third, his second rider finding himself in an intense battle with the Yamaha for the last place on the podium while Alex stays behind them, just watching and waiting for one of them to make a mistake. Focusing back on Marc, Dani sees to his delight he is gaining time on Luca and halfway the race, Marc has a staggering 4 seconds lead while the battle between Maverick and Pol makes them slower so Luca is safe for second as it is now.

When Marc passes the finish line first, the team goes crazy, some grabbing their each other in amazement, disbelief. Sadly Pol doesn't make the podium, losing out to Maverick by just a little but he is still proud of him. It also marks the first time Luca is on the podium and Dani knows Marc will be enormously proud of him, knowing more or less about them, hearing the story's from Alex. Waiting for Marc in parc ferme seems to take forever but when he does arrive, he is besides himself. Dani laughing too and hugging his rider tightly, eyes locking in on each other and seeing the proud look in Dani's, Marc reaches out, grabbing Dani and pulling him into another hug.

After the helmet is off, he realises Luca is there too, eyes drifting to his lover and when they meet, Luca bites his lip and smiles, sending shivers down Marc's spine and unconsciously he licks his lips.

Even tho Marc won the first race for KTM, Luca is the one who gets the most attention, being Italian and second, he is showered with praises but Marc is happy to let him have it. The walk to the podium is unreal, Dani going up there with him, walking side by side and Dani leans in.

"You must be proud of Luca." he says.

"So fucking proud," he smiles and suddenly looks at Dani,"wait, you know?"

"Yeah, sort off, Alex." he shrugs.

"Right."

During the podium ceremony, Marc has a hard time keeping his eyes off of Luca, having to do his best not to be to obvious but he manages but during the pressconfo, he just can't help but let his hand wander while Maverick is speaking, letting it rest on Luca's leg and the Italian smiles, covering Marc's hand with his own and lacing their fingers.

There is a party later that evening once everything has settled, Mike having reserved a room in a local restaurant, Alex is there too of course to celebrate with them and Dani and the youngest Marquez often share glances and every now and then a stolen touch. Halfway the evening, Dani stands up and walks towards Pol, sitting down next to him and clapping his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you too,"he says and sits down next to him,"you did great."

"I missed the podium." Pol pouts and puts down his phone on the table.

"But you were close, you'll get it, I have faith in you."

Pol smiles, nodding and when his phone beeps, both men look at it, Dani's eyes catching the words;

'I'll make it up to you soon, babe, Mave'

Pol quickly grabs his phone and shoves it in his pocket, Dani looking at him, raising an eyebrow when he sees the slight blush coating his riders face.


	8. chapter eight

The more the championship progresses, the more comfortable Marc feels on the bike and when Marc feels comfortable on the bike, he's practically unbeatable, having taken the lead in the championship over from Dovi halfway the season with his first win that is celebrated that evening, KTM renting a room and decorating it richly. His progress on the KTM and his data is also looked in by Pol and Dani is happy his riders work together so well and it's does it's work. Pol getting better results every race weekend. 

Going into the summer break, Marc has a tiny gap of 15 point over Dovi and on the eve of departure, Dani has rented a room in a restaurant, the same they had after testing. The atmosphere is good of course, food and drink being amazing and halfway through the evening, Dani find his way to Pol, the rider sitting a bit to the side and Dani sits down next to him.

"So,"Dani starts,"Maverick Viñales?"

"Yeah,"Pol says and blushes, picking his sponsor shirt,"are you ok with that?"

"Well, I could tell you it is a risk to get involved with another rider, I could warn you not to sneak around during race weekends but I won't, seeing what is happening in my private life that wouldn't be fair." he says and Pol looks at him frowning.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asks, smile around his lips.

"Maybe,"Dani smiles and looks away, eyes finding Alex before he looks at Pol again,"does he make you happy?"

"He does, yes."

"Then I'm happy too, Mave is a good guy, he's a friend, a very close one actually so you go for it."

Dani nudges his shoulder before he gets up but Pol grabs his shirt and Dani looks at him.

"Who is he?" Pol asks, eyes lighting up.

"For now, he is my secret."

"Oh come on."Pol says, pout on his lips.

"Don't give me that,"Dani says and laughs, tugging his shirt back,"you'll know in time."

With that he is gone, taking his glass and leaving to get some fresh air on the balcony and smiling when he hears the door open, already knowing who it is and arms slide around his waist while lips press a kiss in his neck.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Don't think so."

"We shouldn't do this here."Dani says but tilts his head to give Alex more room.

"I know, can't wait until we are in Geneva and I can have my wicked way with you." Alex whispers, teeth grazing Dani's skin and the older shudders when he feels fingers slip underneath his shirt and trace his muscles.

"You need to get back inside, Alex."

"Can't." he says.

"Why not?"

Alex rocks his hips forward and Dani can feel the beginning of an erection and he chuckles.

"We've been here for like 5 min and you're already getting hard?"

"That's what you do to me, you just make me so hard so fast." he murmurs, tugging Dani's earlobe.

"Hm, then I'll go." he says and moves away but Alex cups his face and kisses the older deep, breaking it, Alex rests his forehead against Dani's.

"Cool down and come back inside, I'll see you in Geneva tomorrow."

Alex nods and watches how Dani walks back inside, wandering over to the drinks and grabbing a beer before turning and almost bumping into Pol.

"Alex Marquez?" he asks.

Dani frowns and tries to walk around him but Pol is having none of that.

"Really? He is eleven years younger then you are and does Marc know?"

"He does, even before this started, he's ok with it,"Dani says and leans in,"no one else knows so I would appreciate it if it stayed that way."

"Of course."

 

The next day, Alex is already in Geneva when Dani arrives and the older smiles while dropping his backpack.

"That was fast." he says, obviously not having expecting Alex to be there sooner.

"Can I have my way with you now?" Alex asks.

Before Dani has the change to say something, the younger has grabbed his face and he kisses him deeply, teeth tugging Dani's lower lip and the older moans into his mouth. Feeling how he is lifted of the ground, he wraps his legs around a narrow waist while his arms move around Alex' shoulders. Putting him back down in the bedroom, Alex takes his time to undress Dani, touching and kissing and worshipping every piece of skin he is revealing. Lifting him up again and lying Dani on the bed, he resumes his task, Dani feeling like some sort of treasure while watching those green eyes taking him in admiringly, watching how he kisses and caresses his skin. Hand reaching down and fingers weave through Alex' hair, younger looking up and smiling seeing the slight blush on the olders skin.

"Am I making you shy?" he asks.

"Maybe a little, I've had relationship before but I can honestly say no one has ever looked at me the way you just did, treated me the way you just did." Dani says softly.

"They should have."Alex says, moving up over him and kissing him.

Eager fingers help Alex take of his clothes and when he is naked too they make their way between the sheets, Alex covering Dani with his longer frame, hands placed next to Dani's head before one moves between his legs and he works him open. Taking his time, pushing in one finger and then two, abusing Dani's prostate and luring the most beautiful noises from those lips. Breaking the kiss, Alex pushes himself up a little, aligning his cock against Dani's hole and pushing inside. Dani moaning and closing his eyes, feeling Alex pushing inside him slowly until he has bottomed out. Stilling, both release a breath, Alex experimentally swivelling his hips making Dani shudder.

"Look at me."Alex says, waiting for Dani to look at him before he starts to thrust inside him slow and deep. Eyes locked in on each other, Alex takes it slow, pushing inside deep before pulling almost all the way out again and pushing back in. Both being speechless with the absolute adoration and love they see for the other, Alex leaning in and pecking Dani's lips softly. Rocking inside him slightly faster, Dani's breath hitches and he breaks the kiss, Alex arm circling his waist and moving lower, gripping an ass cheek, he pulls Dani against him with every inwards thrust. His other hand grabs the headboard to use more force, pushing Dani up on the bed with every thrust. Wrapping his legs around a narrow waist, Dani moans, hands grabbing the bars of the bed so tightly his knuckles turn white. Closing his eyes with pleasure, he feels his climax approaching, Alex notices and starts thrusting faster and deeper, eyes locked on the pleasure on Dani's face, watching a smile forming on his lips, how his mouth falls open in a perfect 'o' and Alex dives down to seal there lips in a passionate kiss, fucking Dani through his orgasm while he finds his release also. Body jerking beneath him, Alex groans into the olders mouth, feeling walls grip him tightly and milking him for all he has. Slowing down, Alex jerks into Dani a couple of more times before he collapses on top of him, Dani groaning and wrapping his arms around the younger, pulling him tightly against him.

************************************************************

Marc joins Luca in Andorra the next day, the Italian waiting for him when he walks in and he smiles.

"It's so good to come home and find you here waiting for me." he smiles.

Luca smiles too and opens his arms, Marc dropping his backpack and falling down on the couch in his lovers arms while lips find each other.

"I missed you." Marc murmurs.

"Missed you too, and I'm proud of you."

"Why?" Marc asks and crunches up his nose.

"You are leading the championship on a KTM, that's pretty amazing."

"I am pretty amazing." Marc smiles.

Luca pokes his side making him yelp and Marc grabs his hands and stop shim, manhandling the Italian on his back and he nestles between his legs.

"How about a proper welcome home?" he asks.

 

Of course both also still pay attention to their friends and that's why on one evening, Luca has said goodbye to Marc who will fly back to Tavulia to join the riders of the academy and Marc's intention was to stay in Andorra and train but soon realises life is boring after spending so much free time with Luca. That evening, his mind wanders to Tito, his best friend and he thinks back to how he seemed to have changed lately, taking more care in how he dresses and looks, being more absent lately too, Marc having to bring him back to the present and on a whim he decides to look him up in Barcelona, booking a flight and leaving that morning. 

When he arrives at the airport, ducked away in a grey hoodie, he finds his way to taxi and lets himself be dropped off around the corner. Jogging the last way, he walks up the drive way, hand automatically reaching for the key Tito once gave him and he opens the door to walk inside. The hallway and living room are empty and so is the kitchen and he wonders if Tito is even there. Wandering into the hallway and thinking about his next move, he hears water running upstairs and without thinking he takes the stairs two at a time, stopping on the landing when he hears a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whimper. Walking up closer, seeing the door is ajar and when he hears moaning and soft laughter and he knows he should really turn back like right now but he can't. Being mesmerised by the noises he stops in front of the door before slowly pushing it open and peeking inside and what he sees steals his breath. 

Tito is sitting in the bathtub, someone between his legs and he has to do a double take to make sure it is who he thinks it is, Alex Rins. He is sitting with his back to Tito, eyes closed and Tito seems to be washing his hair? 

Suddenly Tito's and Marc's eyes meet, Tito freezing and Marc steps back while his friend pulls back his hands making Alex release a noise of disapproval and when he opens his eyes, they land on Marc too.

"I'm sorry, I...." Marc steps back, whirling on his feet and making it onto the landing when his feet suddenly refuse to move, falling back and against the wall with a thumb. Breathing hard and eyes wide, he suddenly sees Tito rushing out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and looking at Marc wide eyed.

"Marc, I can explain..."

"I don't....you and Alex Rins?" he asks unbelieving.

"Yeah, listen, would you mind going downstairs and wait there while I....while me and Alex..."

"Yes, of course I'll.....I'll be downstairs."


	9. chapter nine

When Tito comes downstairs, Marc is pacing the livingroom and biting his nail, looking up when he sees Tito appraoching.

"Look, I'm sorry I should have called but Luca had left the day before to the ranch and I was bored and thought; Let's go to Tito and see if you can find out why he's been so....distracted lately, guess I know now." Marc laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair.

Tito tilts his head and steps up closer, frowning.

"Luca was at your house?"

"What?"Marc asks, blood running cold, in his haste to explain having said to much.

"You said Luca just left, he was with you in Andorra?"Tito asks, smile tugging his lips and crossing his arms,"I guess I wasn't the only one with secrets."

"And I, we, would like to keep it that way, only Alex and Dani know, please don't tell anyone else."

"I won't, as long as you don't tell anyone about Rins and me."

Marc opens his mouth to say something when the door opens and Rins walks inside, blush coating his cheeks and half hiding behind Tito, clearly not having looked in the mirror when he dried himself, hair sticking in all direction and Marc laughs when he sees it.

"Sorry,"he says,"I just...your hair, it's really.....yeah."

"Should I go?" Rins asks.

"No,"Marc says and steps forward,"I interrupted, I should go."

"No one is going, look Marc, you're my best friend and Rins is, well, my boyfriend and I would like it if you got along. So stay and get to know him."

"Ok, sure."

The rest of the evening is spend with playing games and eating pizza and much to Tito's delight, Marc and Rins get on really well. Once it's time to say goodnight, Marc finds his way to the spare bedroom while Tito and Rins move to Tito's room.

The next morning, Tito is up early, being an earlybird much like Marc is and the two find themselves in the kitchen, having coffee while Rins is still sleeping.

"I'm going back home after breakfast." Marc suddenly says.

"What? You don't have to go..."

"I know, but I also speak from experience when I say that the moments between races are very precious when you are involved with a fellow rider,"Marc says and looks up at Tito,"you should use every moment you can, treasure it."

Tito nods, looking at his coffee and when the door opens and Rins walks inside, he walks up to Tito but stops before he looks at Marc who rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead, don't stop on my account."

But before Rins can, Tito has stood up and kisses him on the lips briefly before making breakfast. After breakfast, Marc packs his bag again and hugs Tito goodbye, shaking Rins' hand and making his way back to Andorra, smile around his lips. never having expected what he discovered and never having thought Rins would be Tito's type but he's just glad his best friend is happy.

*************************************************************

"Dani knows about us." Pol blurts out suddenly and Maverick stops midstep on his way to the couch his boyfriend is occupying.

"You told him?" he asks, sitting down next to him.

"I had too, he was sitting next to me when I got your text about making up."

"Shit, and now? What did he say?" Mave asks, sounding a bit worried.

"That we should be careful sneaking around in the paddock." Pol shrugs.

"He's ok with it?"

"Yeah,"Pol says and smiles,"and besides, he's in the same situation."

Mave frowns, having to think about that for a moment before his eyes get wide and his mouth drops open.

"No way! Dani is involved with a rider?"

"He is."

"Who?"

Pol bites his lip, knowing he can't keep it a secret from Mave and he leans forward making Mave do the same.

"Alex Marquez." he whispers.

"What? Alex is like, a kid...."

"He is young yes, but apperently they are happy together."

"Does Marc know?"

"He does and he seems to be ok with it, doesn't surprise me they are so close, Marc just wants Alex to be happy."

"Yeah, and he knows Dani really good, they have a great relationship and if it's true what he said when Dani retired, he ows him a lot."

"And you owe me something too,"Pol says and pokes Mave's side making the Yamaha rider laugh,"can I collect now?"

Mave leans in presses his lips against the KTM rider who reacts by cupping the back of Mavericks head and holding him close, the angle is awkward and Mave shifts, straddling Pol and hands curling around the backrest of the couch. The kiss deepens, mouths opening up and tongues find each other while Pol's hands slip in Mave's backpockets and he squeezes his ass cheeks having Mave moan into Pol's mouth while he rocks his hips forward. Breaking the kiss, Mave takes a deep breath while Pol's lips kiss and nip skin.

"As much as I love to continue this, Minnie still needs to get out." 

Pol groans, reluctantly letting his lover go who pecks his lips.

"I'll be quick." he promises.

"Want me to wait in bed for you?" Pol asks, smirk around his lips.

"It's a deal."

Pol chuckles and Mave quickly grabs the leash, Minnie instantly running inside and while they are gone, Pol locks up everything and makes his way to the bedroom, undressing and brushing his teeth to make his way beneath the sheets, shivering with the slight cold. It doesn't take long before he hears the frontdoor open and close again, body already tingling with excitement. They haven't been together for long and never really gotten any further then just fooling and feeling around a bit, both not virgins anymore but never having gone 'all the way' with each other yet.

When he hears footsteps coming up the stairs, he looks at the door, leaning up on his elbows when Mave walks inside, closing the door and while moving closer, he starts dropping his clothes on the way and only wearing his boxers when he stands next to the bed, Pols eyes raking down his lovers body admiringly. 

Slipping between the sheets, both moving on their sides and just watching each other, Maverick making the first move with reaching out and cupping Pol's cheek, pulling the older towards him and in a deep kiss. Moving over him, Pol settles between his legs, hard cocks coming into contact with each other and both moan, Mave framing Pol's face and breaking the kiss to look at him, thumbs stroking his cheek bones, one moving lower to cares his lowerlip, eyes following the action before the flicker up to meet light green that have already turned a shade darker.

"Ready to take this to the next level?" Mave asks and it's so soft Pol almost misses it but he doesn't and he smiles, nodding.

Leaning to kiss him, Pol feels Mave's hands move to his back, fingertips sliding down over his spine having him arch into the younger who's hands follow the curve of his ass and slip underneath his boxers to cup his ass cheeks, pulling him down and rocking his hips upwards. Sliding his boxers down slowly, Pol moves away, Mave following him and soon his boxers is on the ground also. Grabbing the lube, Mave pauses, looking at Pol and rasing his eyebrow, question hanging in the air and Pol smiles, settling on his back and spreading his legs. 

Mave takes his time, lips kissing every piece of skin they can reach while he slowly works Pol open and by the time he is done, the older is a whimpering mess, sheen of sweat covering his body and Mave moves over him. Reaching down and taking himself in hand, lining his cock up and slowly pushing inside. It stings, hurts and since it's not his first time with a man, Pol knows what to do to make it more comfetable, relaxing his muscles and taking deep breaths and soon Mave is rocking into him deep and slow. 

Pol's hands slide down Mave's body, gripping his ass cheeks and pulling him in deeper while rocking up, both moaning with the feeling, Mave dropping his head and resting his forehead against Pol's. Sitting up on his knees, Mave starts thrusting inside Pol hard and deep, short powerful thrusts that have Pol inch up on the bed, the older releasing moans and whimpers that only heighten Mave's desire, a hand sliding over Pol's muscled chest and sinking further to wrap around his cock, tugging in time with the thrusting and quickly pulling an orgasm from him. Seeing the KTM rider on his peak of pleasure is the most gorgeous thing Mave has ever seen and it soon pushes him over too, groaning and collapsing on top of Pol.

Breathing hard, both need some time to come back down, Mave rolling off of him and falling next to him on the bed, winching when he slips out, stumbling to the bathroom to grab a warm cloth and he cleans Pol up. The KTM rider whimpering with the touch on his sensitive body makes him smile and he leans down.

"That was amazing babe." he whispers, pressing his lips against Pol's and he feels the other smile against his lips.

"Hm, you are amazing,"he says, grabbing the cloth and throwing it somewhere,"now come back to bed."


End file.
